Electrical data connectors are commonly employed to terminate signal carrying jacketed multi-conductor electrical cables which are used to connect various components of a data/communication system. Examples of electrical data connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,788, 4,501,459 and 4,619,494. Each of these data connectors includes a connector housing which supports a plurality of insulation displacement type electrical contacts. The individual conductors of the multi-conductor cable are terminated by the contacts for electrical connection therewith. The jacketed cable extends externally of the connector housing for extension to another component of the system. As interconnection is dependent upon a good termination of the conductors of the cable with the contacts, it is necessary to assure that any strain placed on the jacketed cable is not transmitted to the contact termination. Such strain could cause dislodgement of one or more of the conductors from the contacts. This would result in failure of the connector and accordingly the inoperability of the component to which it is terminated.
The electrical connector art and specifically the data connector art, has seen a wide variety of strain relief devices employed both internally and externally of the connector having to provide strain relief to the cable extending therefrom. Each of the above-identified patents shows a technique for providing cable strain relief. While each of the various cable strain relief devices shown, attempt to adequately support the jacketed cable in the connector, it has been found that these prior art devices may include many parts and therefore may be difficult to assemble. Also, such devices do not adequately accommodate a range of cable sizes in a single strain relief device. Further, these prior art devices may not protect against both inward and outward movement of the cable in the connector, as well as potential rotation of the cable in the connector.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved strain relief device for use with a data connector which is easy to assemble, provides superior strain relief and which accommodates a range of cable sizes.